


Obligatory Birthday Fic

by aaronzee



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Handcuffs, Ice Play, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, aoba wears a buttplug tail too but its not too important, bunny outfit, ok i think thats everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/pseuds/aaronzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz wasn't exactly fond of his birthday. He would respond tersely to any mention of the holiday and brush off any attempt at an actual party. Any and all presents were either returned or re-gifted. Even at night, he'd ignore every come on and innuendo that Aoba tossed his way. </p><p>Aoba knew Noiz had a good reason to, what with bad childhood memories resurfacing on days like these, but he just couldn't accept it. Birthdays only came around once a year. Noiz deserved to be able to partake in festivities and be with people who loved him, not locked in a room working when he could be relaxing. Above anything else, Aoba loved Noiz and wanted him to be happy, so this year he was going to put his foot down and make some good memories.</p><p>:edited and revised:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligatory Birthday Fic

**Author's Note:**

> ok real quick aoba is trans hes been on hormones for a few years and hes post op top surgery (he had keyhole surgery and the results look [like this (boobs warning for the pic)](http://topsurgerymidwest.com/wp-content/uploads/pt4.jpg) which imo looks the best) BUT ANYWAY yeah enjoy ive never written anything with vaginas before pls go easy on me
> 
> edit: ok i proofread/fixed this again, if i missed anything pls tell me tho xoxo  
> edit 2: i rewrote a few parts and proofread it more lmao

"Noiz."

 

"Hmm?" The man addressed didn't look up from where he sat, pored over piles of paper work. There wasn't a single inch of polished oak desktop visible, Aoba noticed, from the hectic, messy state of the work area, causing the dimly lit study to seem cluttered. 

 

_Noiz had always been a diligent worker,_ Aoba thought. That was fine, a perfectly welcome personality trait- it was what put food on the table and a roof over their heads- but there was a time and a place, and in Aoba's opinion this was not the time. 

 

"It's your birthday." Aoba's quiet voice seemed to slice the thick silence. He was visibly nervous, twiddling his thumbs as he leaned against the doorframe to the study, forcing an air of nonchalance. 

 

"It sure is." Noiz didn't even look up at him, hands never pausing as he leafed through the piles of papers, finding the one he needed and writing whatever business-y information he got from it on another (three years together and Aoba still barely understood what Noiz's company even did, no matter how many times he'd asked Noiz to explain). 

 

Aoba sighed, frowning. For all the past opportunities Aoba'd had to celebrate that day with Noiz, each time ended up the same. Noiz would respond tersely to any mention of the holiday and brush off any attempt at an actual party. Any and all presents were either returned or re-gifted. Even at night, he'd ignore every come on and innuendo that Aoba tossed his way. 

 

Aoba knew Noiz had a good reason to, what with bad childhood memories resurfacing on days like these, but he just couldn't accept it. Birthdays only came around once a year. Noiz deserved to be able to partake in festivities and be with people who loved him, not locked in a room working when he could be relaxing. Above anything else, Aoba loved Noiz and wanted him to be happy, so this year he was going to put his foot down and make some good memories. 

 

It shouldn't be too hard. If there was one thing Aoba knew, it was how Noiz's mind worked. After being with him for so long and actually having had a glimpse inside of it a few years ago, the older man knew that Noiz still had his childish side, and one thing that children cannot resist is presents. It wouldn't take much to get Noiz's attention, and once he dangled the prize in front of his face he knew the birthday boy would chase after it without question. Stage one of the plan, get Noiz out of the work zone, was ready to begin. 

 

Aoba sauntered over to stand behind Noiz's chair, draping himself over his back as he hugged his boyfriend from behind. "Noiiiz," Aoba whined, lips close to the blond's ear as he dragged out his name, voice curling around it as if he was purring. "Come play with me." Aoba did his best to keep his voice low and sultry, not having much experience with seduction. He felt Noiz grow still beneath him as he trailed his hand down the younger man's arm until he gripped Noiz's hand in his own. He stroked his thumb across the back of his palm, across the closed up pircing holes, as he leaned in to press his lips to the junction between Noiz's ear and jaw. 

 

"Aoba, I'm busy." The blue-haired boy could feel the disapproval vibrating through Noiz's voice. Noiz shoved his arms away and spun his chair around to look him sternly in the eye. "Look, I appreciate this but I have to finish this deal by Monda-"

 

Aoba scowled and pressed a finger to Noiz's lips, shutting him up. The excuses got worse holiday after holiday- at this point he'd heard them all. So seducing Noiz like that hadn't worked. He'd have to change up his tactics a bit. "You're _always_ busy, you've been holed up in here every night for the past week." He reached forward to stroke the side of Noiz's face. He wasn't pushed away, a good sign. 

 

Noiz's thin eyebrows furrowed. "I can't exactly ignore my job, y'know." 

 

"So you're going to choose to ignore your needy boytoy instead, and on such a special day?" Aoba hammed it up, faking a hurt tone of voice as he promptly sat himself down on Noiz's lap, straddling him as best he could in the cramped space. He wiggled his big hips, which he knew Noiz liked, to get comfortable, trying to entice him. "Noiz-kun is so mean."

 

Aoba watched as Noiz's cheeks turned pink. "Don't call me that, and don't say 'boytoy.'"

 

Aoba grinned, running his hands up Noiz's chest. "What," he sang, "does Noiz-kun feel _dirty_ when I say things like that?" Aoba felt his act starting to fall apart when he heard just how ridiculous he sounded. He had to hide his face in Noiz's shoulder to hide his faltering façade (though it did give him the opportunity to kiss at Noiz's neck). His voice dropped to nothing more than a whisper, trying to hide how self conscious he felt as he soldiered on. "Does he not want me to talk about how I wish he would just pin me down and do whatever he wants to me?"

 

" _Aoba_ , oh my god." Noiz burst out laughing, chest shaking beneath Aoba's fingertips. 

 

"Sh-shut up! I'm trying to do something nice for you!" Embarrassed, Aoba hid further in Noiz's shoulder, punching him lightly. 

 

Noiz sighed, sounding more upbeat than before, and patted Aoba on the back. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, you just sounded too cute."

 

"Cute enough to fuck?" Aoba voice rang out high and hopeful. 

 

"Ha, not really," Aoba looked down, creatfallen. "But if you're really _that_ desperate to get me into bed..." Aoba raised his head a bit. "...then I guess paperwork can wait for a while."

 

Aoba knew that tone of voice, the one Noiz always used when he was beginning to feel excited. A triumphant grin bright enough to rival the sun broke out across Aoba's cheeks. Though he did find it a bit suspicious that he'd given in so quickly, Aoba determined that Noiz was genuinely interested (plus, Noiz wasn't one to say no to the prospect of sex so easily). It had worked. Aoba's attempt at being sexy had actually, really worked. Aoba couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he hopped off of Noiz's lap and grasped his hand, pulling him along eagerly down the hallways of their large home. He'd been planning this night for a long time and had some of his best tricks up his sleeve (he'd dare Noiz to call him 'vanilla' after this day). This birthday would come out perfect in the end or Aoba would die trying. 

 

Once they reached their large, shared master bedroom, Aoba led Noiz over to the bed and instructed him to sit. He obeyed, eyes glued to Aoba's form- his eyes burning holes into Aoba's clothed ass- as he opened the closet door and fished out a small brown shoebox. 

 

"Take your clothes off," Aoba commanded, ignoring the strip show in favor of digging through the items inside of his secret box. He found what he was looking for and turned back to Noiz, who was standing there completely naked. Aoba's eyes flashed down to his dick. He wasn't hard at all- but that would soon change. "Now, lean against the pillows."

 

"Ja, sir," Noiz grinned cheekily, scooting backwards as Aoba crawled after him onto the mattress. He situated himself comfortably on Noiz's bare lap, the mystery item he'd retrieved held behind his back. 

 

"Now, hold your arms up." Aoba's nerves were beginning to wear down, unused to the leadership role. Noiz knew exactly where this was headed, though, and helped Aoba out by stretching his arms behind his head near one of the metal rods that held up the bed’s headboard. Aoba pulled a pair of sleek, leather handcuffs, lined with a soft, fur-like green material, from behind his back and bound Noiz to the bed. He felt Noiz shiver beneath him, chest completely exposed with nothing to hide him ( _not that Noiz had ever felt any shame about being naked in the first place_ ). Aoba leaned forward a bit to tug on the cuffs to make sure he put them on right, giving Noiz a chance to swoop up and steal a quick kiss instead. Aoba glared down at him and huffed, not amused, receiving an eyebrow raised in challenge in return. That did not sit well with the blue-haired boy. It was _Aoba’s_ time to be in charge, he'd have to teach his unruly boyfriend a bit of respect. 

 

Aoba promptly got up and stripped down to his underwear, not bothering to be sexy about it as he hurried through with less elegance than usual. He returned to his shoebox and pulled out a long black cloth then returned to his perch on Noiz's legs. He had to cut the body-ogling party short, because the cloth was a blindfold and Noiz's roaming green eyes, as pretty as they were, just had to go. 

 

Noiz shuddered a bit, excitement rising as his sight was cut off. Aoba rarely got kinky on his own accord, let alone tried topping. If special occasions could get these kinds of rises out of him, then who knew what would happen if Noiz actually acknowledged holidays instead of being a grump about them. Noiz felt the warmth of Aoba’s body leave him and heard a shuffling sound. 

 

“Okay, just stay like that for a bit, I’ll be back.” The door to their bedroom creaked and Aoba disappeared.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he called after him. Noiz laid there, trying to be patient, his mind racing through all the possibilities of what was to come next, all of his fantasies that could be on the verge of fulfillment. The suspense was getting to him, he wanted to know what else there was to his present. His thoughts were cut short when the sound of steady footsteps drawing nearer and a door closing heralded Aoba’s return. To his left, the bed sank as Aoba climbed on and crawled back over to him. 

 

“Uh, can you spread your legs a bit?” Noiz could tell that Aoba was nervous, so he complied without question or comment, spreading his legs as wide as he could. Aoba made an embarrassed noise, but seemed to get over it as the bed shifted to accommodate his weight between Noiz’s thighs. 

 

Aoba immediately got to work, gripping Noiz’s dick and putting the tip in his mouth. He sucked and licked, using his tongue and slick lips with the occasional grazing of teeth, just how Noiz liked it, as he massaged his balls lightly.  The heat and wetness of Aoba’s mouth seemed to be doubled thanks to his lack of sight heightening his other senses, and Noiz felt himself rapidly hardening, his body growing hot. Aoba’s smooth tongue rubbed and played with the piercings along his shaft, drawing a small appreciative moan from the blond. He felt Aoba smile around him and loudly pop off of him with one last, wet suck. 

 

The cold air of the room was nothing compared to what came next. Something freezing cold pressed against his chest, causing him to exclaim out loud, shocked, “Is that _ice?”_

 

Aoba dragged the object in question down Noiz's pecs, watching as goosebumps rose along the frigid trail. “Yeah,” he said, a bit timid. He dragged the cube to one of Noiz’s nipples, hesitating before rubbing it across the nub. Noiz’s breath hitched, and he found himself shying away from the touch. “If it doesn’t feel good we can stop...”

 

At first, Noiz was uncertain; it felt more cold than anything good. Without warning, Aoba flicked the ice against his erect nipple and Noiz’s dick twitched in a shock of pleasure. _Okay, that was interesting._ Another ice cube was added to the mix, trailing down from his other pec over his stomach. Noiz held his breath, abs taut, as the cold continued moving south towards warmer parts of his body. 

 

It was beginning to feel really good, actually.

 

“Keep going,” he urged, arching his back into the touch and relaxing his shoulders against the pillows. Aoba continued rubbing the remnants of the ice across his body. Soon they melted into nothing, leaving trickles of water running down Noiz’s skin, tickling a bit. Aoba leaned forward to lick it up, pressing open-mouthed kisses and sucks to his belly before pulling away. Noiz whined once, sad that the fun had to end so soon, but that whine turned into a shouted curse when two fresh pieces of ice touched his hips. Aoba moved them slowly, drawing circles of melting water on Noiz’s smooth skin, gradually bringing them closer and closer to the base of Noiz’s cock. The younger male’s breathing grew shallow as he prepared himself, expecting Aoba to move to his dick, but was disappointed when he side tracked and dragged them across his thighs. Noiz spread his legs farther, canting his hips upwards. He wanted more than that- the ice was nice but would feel nicer on his too-hot erection. "Bitte, Aoba- mein dick-"

 

Aoba hushed him, pleased that his actions had had a positive effect on Noiz. "Be patient." The ice melted away again, water droplets dripping onto the sheets. Noiz felt Aoba move around, waiting with bated breath, expecting to finally get some touches on his dick, but instead jerked and gasped. _Holy shit,_ that was cold and that was very close to his asshole. Aoba pressed the ice cube to his perineum, letting it melt. Noiz could feel the water running down between his crack. He arched his back to try to angle himself so it would drip _away_ from there. Aoba had other plans, however, and used his free hand to hold Noiz’s hips in place. “Does it feel good?” Aoba said, voice barely more than a whisper. 

 

It was weird- but Noiz liked weird. He could definitely get into it. Noiz let out a shaky moan in response, nodding furiously and spreading his legs again, not having realized he’d closed them a bit out of reflex. Aoba trailed the ice up to just below Noiz’s balls, where he let it melt again. Noiz heard some clunking, and realized that Aoba must have a bowl of ice, and from the sound of it he must be running out.

 

Aoba fingertips moved to rest on either side of Noiz’s penis. Noiz felt his breath hitting the tip as his head drew nearer, and, all at once, he was engulfed in his mouth, expecting warmth but getting an arctic shock. “Fuck, Aoba!” He must have put the ice in his mouth. Noiz couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up, arms straining against his restraints. He squeezed his eyes shut (not that it really made a difference) and desperately tried to keep his legs open like Aoba had told him to.

 

Aoba just grunted, bobbing his head a bit. He struggled for a few seconds, concentrating as he situated his mouth so he could use his tongue to move the ice around Noiz’s shaft. Aoba had done his research, read up on the subject, and tried to keep the ice on the more sensitive areas, like the base of the tip and the underside of his shaft. Soon, Noiz became a gasping, drooling mess beneath him. The combined feeling of Aoba’s tongue and the rapidly melting ice cube sent waves of pleasure spreading all the way to Noiz’s fingertips. He struggled to keep from crying out, not doing a very good job of it, breathing heavily and moaning low every now and then.

 

“Shit,” Aoba groaned, popping off Noiz’s dick once more, coughing. The ice had melted quickly, causing his mouth to fill up too much with water. He’d tried to swallow it all, but... One look at Noiz’s drenched hips told him he didn’t do very well. Something must have worked, though, because Noiz’s chest was heaving and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. The sight made Aoba’s own crotch twitch, not even needing to look down to see that he had soaked through his underwear. It was time for the last step of his plan, anyways. He shuffled around until he was sitting on Noiz’s lap, situating himself so that Noiz’s dick brushed against the front of his underwear. Anticipation settled heavily in Noiz’s stomach as he felt Aoba lean forward and untie the blindfold. 

 

“Here’s the, um- the other half of your present,” Aoba murmured, refusing to meet Noiz’s eyes, not that they were anywhere near his face at the moment. 

 

Noiz sucked in a breath. Aoba was dressed in the pseudo-bunny outfit Noiz had ordered for him last spring. He couldn’t believe it; after the first time he’d worn it, Aoba had vowed never to touch it again, saying it was too embarrassing, even if it wasn't anything elaborate. The pastel blue boxers were custom fit to Aoba’s plump hips, matching a pair of velvety clip-on rabbit ears that flopped over in Aoba’s hair. Noiz had always thought that Aoba looked breathtaking in the small outfit, the perfect mix between cute and sexually appealing.

 

Noiz unconsciously tried moving his hands to run his fingers over the ears, but was only reminded that he was still tied to the bed post and was still completely at Aoba’s mercy. 

 

Aoba decided to get the show on the road. He still had one trick up his sleeve and he was going to make it count. He rose up onto his knees and hooked his fingers into the boxers’ elastic and, glancing up to make sure Noiz was still watching, slowly lowered them. Noiz’s half-lidded eyes zeroed in on the wet patch staining the fabric, licking and biting his bottom lip in response. Once Aoba had shimmied the boxers off and tossed them away, he took a deep breath and turned himself around, sitting back on Noiz’s thighs. He trembled slightly and could feel his cheeks burning as hot as Noiz’s gaze felt on his backside. He heard a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Aoba...” Noiz was rendered speechless. 

 

Soft and white, a fuzzy bunny tail lay nestled on Aoba’s round butt. Noiz assumed it was some sort of plug, which was definitely unusual for Aoba, who wasn’t fond of anal play. A matching blue ribbon was tied around it, as if it were a gift ready for Noiz to unwrap. The need to touch it was overwhelming, and Noiz strained against the handcuffs again.

 

The angle that Aoba held his hips at was a bit uncomfortable and caused the toy to jostle around inside of him. He’d used plenty of lube to get it inside and had bought the smallest size available, but it still felt weird to have something constantly in his butt ( _he would never admit that he was kind of getting off to it_ ).  Embarrassed, Aoba looked back a bit and muttered, “Happy birthday, Noiz.” He then straightened his posture, scooted back further onto Noiz’s hips, and, taking a hold of Noiz’s cock, held it to the entrance of his vagina. He took a deep breath and lowered himself, smoothly slipping it completely inside and taking a moment to breath. He heard Noiz groan a soft "fuck," somewhere behind him and felt him fidget beneath him, but paid no mind to it as he shut his eyes tightly. It didn’t hurt, but the feeling of stretching to accommodate all of Noiz’s dick was still a lot for him to handle. It felt nice, though, sending shivers up his spine. Not wanting to waste any time, Aoba braced himself on Noiz’s legs and lifted himself up before forcing himself back down. 

 

Aoba started out slowly at first, trying to put on a show for Noiz for as long as he could, the tail in his ass bobbing up and down with him. The feeling of the blond’s piercings dragging and pulling at his walls made him moan, spreading his legs a bit more. Noiz gasped and moaned each time Aoba tightened up, clenching around him as he began moving faster, using the momentum to rock back and forth. Noiz tried his best to help, rolling his hips up and forcing himself deeper inside, relishing the warm wetness enveloping him. 

 

“Fuck, _ah_ ,” Aoba'd had enough of going slow, he wanted more. He shifted, finding a better angle, and began bouncing on Noiz’s lap. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, contested only by Aoba’s gasping breath and the stream of swears and grunts from Noiz. The blond continued thrusting his hips up, eyes glazed over as he watched himself slide in and out over and over, a slick, sticky mess forming between their bodies.

 

“Aoba, Aoba, scheiße, you’re- ah...” Aoba could tell that Noiz was getting close, partly because he was moving harder, with a more needy edge, but mainly because of the way desperate sweetness dripped from his voice. “Fick, gehen härter, schneller, drücken Sie Ihre Beine zusammen ein bisschen mehr." Aoba clutched the sheets beneath him, shivering at the sounds gracing his ears. "Ahh, fühlt deine Muschi so gut, so nass- hnn- und eng.”  Noiz liked to talk a lot during sex, something which embarrassed yet spurred Aoba on. Aoba still didn't have too good of a grasp on Noiz's native language. His tone of voice alone, however, was more than enough to make Aoba shudder.  “Du bist so niedlich, hoppeln auf mich. Sag mir, wie es sich anfühlt.”

 

Ah, there was one thing Aoba understood. Though gathering his meager language skills was tough when he was distracted by a dick slamming deep inside him, he managed to reply, “Es i-ist gut, ahh, es ist so gut und- dicke und- nnh!” Aoba voice cracked a bit and he was sure he misspoke somewhere halfway through, but he had to cut himself off to moan, letting his eyes droop shut as he rocked back harder, driving Noiz’s dick hard onto the spot inside him that made him tear up and see stars. "Tiefer, Noiz, mehr, ich wil-want more!"

 

At the pace they were going it didn’t take much to drive Noiz over the edge. His words were quickly reduced to unintelligible mumbling, his limited movements jerky and uneven. Aoba drove himself backwards harder, breathing heavily through his open mouth as he made Noiz come. "scheiße, ich- Aoba, ich liebe," The blond spilled himself deep inside of him, Aoba’s name on his lips as his chest heaved, trying to regain his breath as Aoba, helping him ride it out, continued to hop on his spent cock.

 

“Stoppen, Aoba- stop,” Noiz called out to him after a few moments. Aoba stilled, looking backwards curiously. Noiz’s cheeks were red, glistening with sweat as he smiled at him, still breathing heavily. “Sorry, it’s just kinda-”

 

“Too much?” Aoba cut him off, turning back around and pulling himself up and off of Noiz’s sensitive, softening penis. He felt messy and empty, the combination of their fluids sticking to his inner thighs. He still hadn’t orgasmed yet. 

 

Aoba turned back to Noiz, straddling him and crawling closer to kiss him. Their tongues met eagerly, tasting and sucking on lip and teeth until Aoba pulled away again, scooting closer still, till he was practically sitting on Noiz’s chest. “Open your mouth,” he instructed, watching as Noiz happily obeyed. 

 

Gripping the headboard Noiz was still cuffed to, Aoba angled his hips towards Noiz’s face. Noiz grinned and inhaled, understanding what Aoba wanted without needing to be told. Taking the cue, he leaned his head forward and kissed him, shoving his tongue between the folds and firmly licking Aoba’s engorged clit. 

 

Noiz lapped at him, eyes closed in pleasure as he licked and sucked Aoba’s sweet spot. Noiz loved eating Aoba out more than anything else they’d done together. Not having use of his hands, he had to improvise in place of fingering him and scooted down the pillows, getting closer to Aoba, so that he could reach his tongue to his hole, getting a taste of the mix of his own cum and Aoba’s as he went deeper, face half-disappearing from Aoba's view under his pelvis. When he came up for a breath fluid covered his chin, but he payed it no mind in favor of diving back in. 

 

One hand flew to cover Aoba’s mouth, muffling his gasps. He felt on the verge of overstimulation but he _needed_ release, he wanted it so badly. The blue haired boy’s hips twitched weakly, trying to get closer to Noiz and his tongue piercing, flicking against him from his opening up to his mound, causing his legs to tremble. Aoba heard Noiz groan into him and could barely hold himself up anymore, legs feeling like jelly. Noiz took Aoba’s clit between his lips and sucked hard, and that was it. He continued to lick, looking up to watch Aoba’s face as he came, fluid dripping onto Noiz’s chest as he curled his toes and gasped, loud and high-pitched. 

 

Noiz settled back and licked his lips clean as Aoba slumped against the headboard, contentedly tired. Not wanting to suffocate his partner, Aoba climbed off of him, taking a moment to undo the cuffs and unclip his bunny ears. He reached behind him to pull the tail out but Noiz’s hands stopped him, grabbing him before he could move and pulling him on top of him.

 

“Don’t, I want to enjoy my present a little bit more,” he nipped at Aoba’s ear, hands traveling south to fiddle with the fluffy tail. Their lips met in lazy kisses for a few minutes, Aoba curling his nose a bit at the taste of himself all over Noiz's mouth. Noiz's fingers not-so-subtly curled around Aoba's butt and squeezed.

 

Aoba clucked his tongue. “Y’know, for someone who didn’t even _want_ to celebrate his birthday, you sure seem to be enjoying yourself...” 

 

Noiz pressed kisses to Aoba’s jaw and neck, holding him closer. “I'm not one to turn down a gift, especially one so generously given." The blond paused a few moments to muse, "A shower together is a nice thought right about now.” Aoba had to agree, his legs were sticking together and in a few minutes he doubted either of them would think the other smelled too good. 

 

“The water will ruin the tail, though.” Aoba reached back, wanting to take it out again, but Noiz slapped his hands away.

 

“I’ll buy another one.” His excited lips and hands on Aoba’s skin were becoming very hard to ignore. “We don’t have to do anything but shower.” Aoba was certain that would turn out to be an empty promise, knowing Noiz, but he didn’t really mind.  It was a special day, after all.

 


End file.
